


RISQUÉ

by Matreysik



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, Winner (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matreysik/pseuds/Matreysik
Summary: "Screw feelings, let's have fun. Cross our hearts and hope to die— we tell no one." That is the promise. Jennie and Mino are not just labelmates, they are close friends who have been together through thick and thin.What happens when two famous people push the boundaries of their friendship in order to let loose and explore their innate desires behind closed doors?A neverending push and pull, old baggage and fears to let go, and an unwavering kind of bond that exceeds the expectations of mere romance.
Relationships: Jennie Kim & Song Minho | Mino, Jennie Kim/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Studio Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Risque is a heavily smut-based story with complex situations added due to the characters' work and mingling lives. How it began, how Mino and Jennie ended with such an arrangement, I plan to show all of that too. I hope you find enjoyment in reading this! Kudos, comments, and feedback would really mean a lot. Thank you! 
> 
> -Matreysik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally comes home from Paris.

Just a typical day. 

Guards on her side, sunglasses to mask the sleep on her eyes, phone buzzing with notifications from her latest Instagram update, and beyond these doors, hundreds of fans and news paparazzi await her arrival, just like how it was in Paris.

The goal was simple: to walk out of the airport and reach her van. But situations can be unpredictable, and when it's too rowdy, safety can be compensated. It is always best to be cautious. Hence everyone's seriousness. "We're heading out. Are you ready, Jennie?" Her manager asks.

The young star nods with a smile of acknowledgment. "I always am."

The airport gates are finally open. Instantly, she was crowded, and the surrounding guards' circle around her grew smaller due to the influx of people. There were calls of her names, gifts being pushed to her face, and hundreds of shutters taking pictures of her.

Still, Jennie remains unfazed. She proceeded calmly and head-on. Just when it seemed like things were going perfectly, a fan reached out and caught Jennie's wrist with a firm grip. “I love you, Jennie! I love you so much!” The person hysterically said, her eyes brimming with tears behind her disheveled hair.

_Let go of me. Let go of me!_ Jennie’s heart was racing despite how she remained composed. Suddenly, the humongous airport felt like a suffocating box.

One guard quickly caught the fan around the stomach and brought her back to a safe distance, causing her grip to forcibly free Jennie's arm. She winced. Flustered and scared, the latter, along with her team, quickened their pace until she was safe inside the allotted vehicle.

Everyone, the manager and the driver, asked if she is okay. She was not; her heart has yet to calm down, but she nodded anyway. Sunglasses can be quite handy in such situations.

"Are we heading to the girls' apartment so Jennie can rest already?" The driver asked as he turned on the ignition.

Just when the manager could say yes, Jennie interrupts him with a sudden request. "Can we please stop by the company? I forgot my composition notebook, and I don't think I can rest without ensuring it's location."

Everyone agreed. Jennie’s manager suggested for her to rest for a while, she leaned back on her seat and feigned a nap. _I don't think I can calm down unless I see him._

  
  


"Don't take too long," Her manager says as she enters the company.

With a hand waving back in acknowledgment, she proceeded to where he would be around this time, which was in a smaller remote studio. When she quietly opened the door, she found no one else inside but him, head hung low and back turned on her or the world.

"Mino?" Her voice called out for him in a whisper, but he didn't budge, and she soon realizes that he has his AirPods up in his ears, probably listening to a new song he has been working on.

After making sure that she has locked the door, she quietly closes the distance between them and bends down; her lips would playfully nip on his earlobe. Surprised, he flinched in confusion, but her arms now securely wrap around his broad shoulders, and her nose nudges the AirPod away from his ear, letting it fall on his lap. "It's me. It’s me. I'm home." She purrs as her lips wander down to the side of his neck.

His big hands take hers, and as she loosens her embrace, he swivels his chair to face the female fresh from Paris. Mino’s eyes travel from her beautiful face down to her one-piece black dress that hugs every curve on her slender body and backs up again to her cat-like gaze that he couldn't help but be drawn to. "Shouldn't you be at home right now, resting?" He asks as he guides her hands on his nape then reaching out to wrap his arms around her slender waist.

She obliges to his gestures to sit on his lap and straddle him on that chair. "I needed— wanted to see you." Her fingers curl around his red hair, and as she presses her body flush against his, Jennie claims his lips in an intimate kiss.

The distinction of _need_ and _want_ did not escape Mino. He wonders what it meant as he closely watches her eyes fluttering to a close and feel her lips brushing on his. The softness was addicting and one he sorely missed.

Tilting his head to the side, he deepens the kiss to which Jennie hums in acknowledgment. Her fingers curl around his hair while the other hand caresses his sturdy chest. When that was not enough, his lips part and his tongue graze her bottom tier. It made Jennie gasp, and he took the precious opportunity to dip his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her, exploring her in ways others can’t, and swirling his wet muscle around hers.

Jennie moans as Mino’s dominance leads her on. He had always been so good with making out, and though they have shared so many kisses before, he never fails to make her long for the next one.

When they had to pull away to catch a breath, Jennie tugs his bottom lip with her teeth and places soft pecks in every corner of his mouth. "You should have joined me in Paris. My bed was too spacious." She mumbles as she keeps kissing him. 

“I hope you didn’t feel lonely.” His deep voice was hot against her lips. His hands caressed her skin and prodded her to shift closer so she can directly sit on top of his crotch. "If I were there, you would have spared me no pillows, and I’d be rolled off the bed in the middle of the night." 

"What do you think of me? A wild cat of a sleeper?" She giggled and lightly slapped his shoulder, but the real action stilled the air when he caught her by her wrist upon noticing something odd.

His eyes fixate on the portion just below her pulse point, where he found three red scratches on her fair skin. "What caused this?" He asks with furrowed brows.

"A fan got too excited at the airport. I'm fine. It'll heal." She hastily answered with an unbothered tone as she tried to pull her hand back, but Mino wouldn't let go. Their gazes lock, and she could feel him quickly reading her like fine print, which caused her annoyance to spike up. She never liked it when he watches her that way, because most of the time, he's spot on. "I said I'm fine." She added— this time with a sterner tone and a more forceful tug of her hand.

But Mino still didn't let go, although his concerned expression slowly relaxes as he decides to brush the topic away, in hopes to avoid ruining her mood. "Must be hard to be as famous as you." He jokingly says while his lips curl into a sarcastic smirk. He brought her wrist up to her lips and placed gentle pecks onto the scratches. When she happens to still glare at him, he leans to kiss her soft cheek this time to ease her. "Stop frowning, baby."

The scratches were nothing serious, and they'll heal overtime, Mino knew that in the first place. But he is also aware of how sensitive she can be these days when her personal space, as small as it may be, is breached. Her anxiety can spike up, and it isn't one to be taken lightly. He knows this because he has seen her worst moments. Jennie hates having any sort of weakness, and even more so, she loathes showing it. No one can easily break her walls.

She’s strong. She’ll manage. But when the day comes when she can’t, he wants to be there.

Though, if she dislikes talking it out, there are still cracks on her wall that he can wiggle into comfort or distract her. Mino happens to be very good at them. It's why she came here in the first place, and he will make sure to give it to her.

"I should go. My manager's waiting for me outside." She placed her hands on his shoulders, ready to stand up, but Mino's arms coil around her petite waist, bringing her back right on top of him.

"But we're not done yet, Jennie." He clicks his tongue as he leans back on his chair. His plan B sort of comfort starts now. With legs hanging on either side of his, and his arms locking her down, she could do so little at her will. She was about to say something when she felt Mino's hand press on her lower back. He was urging her and guiding her hips to move forward and back. He does it again, and when she complied the second time, Jennie realized what he was doing. Her cheeks flush, and the man grins in satisfaction. “Good girl. Keep moving for me, Jennie.”

Wearing a dress while straddling someone has proven to be bad if one didn't want to be tempted by Song Mino himself, because, with merely her silk panties to cloth her womanhood, Jennie could feel all the sensation down there while she gyrates on the man's crotch.

Flustered by the sudden turn of events, she tries to avoid his nearing lips by turning her head away, but Mino happily maneuvers his lips on her jawline instead. He nips and pecks her skin, and when he delves his tongue to the shell of her ear, Jennie's nails dug onto his shoulder, and she whimpered when she tried suppressing a moan.

Not long after, Mino began bucking his hips to grind against her, too, in perfect harmony. The waves of lust had Jennie shuddering and stuttering, and if he doesn't stop now, Jennie will have to break her promise to her driver and manager. Truthfully, she couldn't care less anymore. All she could think of by now is Song Mino, but there's something about him coaxing her to stay that highly turned her on.

So she tries one more, "I shouldn't be here for long..." she gasps in surprise as Mino daringly tugs on her dress off her shoulders, exposing her perky breasts. Her face reddens even more, but her back arches in total submission as he kisses the softness around her flesh. All she could do was spread her legs, grind on him, and hang on tightly.

“Mino,” He hears her moan his name, and he gropes and squeezes her mounds with his hands. One by one, he dips his head and wraps his lips on her rosy nipples to suck on them, causing her breathing to hitch and her moans to grow louder. More. He wanted to hear her voice more. Thankfully, it was a sound-proofed room, and no one can ever witness this except the very man causing Jennie's undoing.

"It won't take long, Jennie. Let me make it up to you for not joining you on that bed in Paris."

She could feel his tongue tracing her areolas, and his teeth nibbling on her stiffening buds. He began sucking again, this time, even rougher, and the walls of her pussy clench in need of his touch. Of his thrusts.

"Take me. I can't take it anymore, Mino. Fuck me." her legs tighten on either side of him as she felt the very need to be penetrated already. With Jennie, even when lust devours her control, she’s still quite assertive. She is demanding than begging. Mino finds that as a turn on.

With one quick heave by Mino, he leaves the chair they were sharing and carries her across the room where he pins her on the door. Jennie clings her arms around his neck and her legs to his waist. Tilting his head, he kisses her, and she gladly responds. Passionately. Hungrily.

When she tilts her head back to breathe, his lips aim for her neck, making her moan his name and her hips to move up and grind against his crotch even harder. A groan escaped his lips, and he too was pressing his growing hardon between her legs. "Can you feel that, Jennie?"

She mewled, and her heart raced just by feeling how hard he was indeed for her. "Take me. Just take me already, Mino—" 

Just then, there was a knock on the door, making Jennie freeze, her eyes widening and heart, sinking horribly. She could almost feel the presence of the person just inches away from where she is. "Jennie, are you here? We seriously need to go.” It was her manager.

She looked up to Song Mino and was surprised by how, unlike her, he seems calm with that handsome amused smirk on his face— no, not quite. If she’d take a closer look, it was evident how he was on fire. He is enjoying this. Mino was balancing in his own drawn line, bending the rules, and as ironic as it may be, she couldn’t help but feel liberated and secured just by being with him.

“Hang on. I got you.” He whispered as he placed her feet back on the floor. The lack of pressure between her legs was horrible. Jennie wanted to release so bad that while she scooted a little farther from the door, she didn’t dare let go of his hand. _How can he remain so composed?_ She wondered as Mino opened the door just enough to show his smiling face to the man outside.

“Unfortunately, she’s not here, nor do I know where she is, _hyung_. Try the last studio on the 7th floor, maybe? If not, she might be eating at the cafeteria?” He suggested with such an innocent facade. He felt her hand tugging him impatiently, and he didn't waiver as he squeezed hers gently, motioning her to behave.

Grateful for the suggestion, the manager bowed his head respectfully. “Thank you. Good luck with your work, and don’t forget to take a break.”

Jennie inaudibly curses with an angry pout as her frustration grows. She wanted Mino for herself. Right this instant, and she will get what she wants.

She brings his hand up to her lips to kiss the back of it and on his rough palm where she’d nip and kiss around the surface. With a tilt of her head upwards, she parts her lips and takes in his index and middle fingers; her tongue swirls around the said digits before ultimately sucking them sensually, wetting them.

Mino grunted and cleared his throat, his jaw tensed, his other hand on the doorknob tightens, and with a fragment of a second, he shot her a warning look only to see her scooting closer, tiptoeing as she pulls her panties down her thighs. Then she leads his hand underneath her dress. He stiffens while the poor manager awkwardly awaits to be sent away. But Mino was so fixated at Jennie as she selfishly guided his fingers to stroke her wet pussy. She adjusted his digits and let it graze her slit and press on her clitoris. The sensation drove not only Jennie to the edge but Mino too. He watches her struggling as she throws her head back, biting her bottom lip hard just to keep her from screaming his name. _Song Mino… Song Mino..._

The very sight of Jennie masturbating using his hand had his composure crumbling in a second. His skin was prickling, and the shivers ran down his spine only fueled the bulge forming on his pants. Mino’s lips forced a smile as he weakly returned his attention to the manager. He nodded his head, “I’ll keep that in mind,” he mutters and shuts the door hastily. Jennie’s manager can only sigh and feel sorry for the ever-busy artist.

"Jennie, where are you?" Her manager calls out along the hallway. But the lady being sought after could hear nothing.

Mino was claiming her lips. Her leg was hooked on his hip, and her arms were clinging to his body. This time of his own choice, his long fingers thrust to and fro her entrance. Jennie, who was rocking her hips and rubbing her womanhood to his hand, was enjoying every bit of it. “When did you get so brave? You’re crazy.” He breathlessly chuckles as he pulls his hand away to bring his fingers to his mouth, tasting her sleek juices.

“I learned from the best,” she replies, dazed at the sight of him tasting her, fumbling fingers unzipping his pants off and pulling it down to expose his length. She was about to stroke him, but his hand cup her cheek, motioning for her to look up where he’d kiss her on the lips again. Closing the distance between them, he stroke his length to her folds to which she mewls in anticipation. He does it over and over, and when she least expects it, throwing her off the rhythm, he penetrates her until she takes half of him.

She cries out in pure bliss at the feeling of his familiar hardness filling her in. He carries her up, and she latches on and throws her head back on the door. She felt him plunging the rest of his length quite roughly, which made her grab a fistful of his hair. 

"Fuck, you're so tight, Jennie." Mino, with his deep husky voice, moans as he buries his face on her neck. Her walls were warm and clenching so tight around his cock, and when Jennie began moving her hips again, he hisses in pleasure. There was no need for reservations or adjusting. With their time being limited, he began thrusting inside her with quick and long motions.

"Yes, oh, god, right there! Don’t stop, Mino. Don’t." The roughness of his strokes with how big he is and her clamping in response had the two of them groaning in pure ecstasy. She was already slipping on that wooden door, but Mino easily heaves her up again, allowing his length to thrust inside her even more profound. She tugs on his hair and mewls as she couldn’t contain herself anymore.

"You enjoy this, don't you? Being fucked by me while everyone's just out there working.” He whispers as he takes a bite on the side of her neck. Jennie looked up to him with half-lidded eyes, and seeing how his words only reflected at him, she swiped her bottom lip with her tongue and smirked. After everything she has been through, she never thought she would bite the risk, but then Mino came along.

"Faster, Mino. Please, I want to cum so badly." She requested, and so he did. His length quickened its pace, thrusting deep inside of her, and besides their labored breaths and lustful moans, the slapping noise of his balls hitting her cunt echoed inside the quiet studio.

All the stimulation he did from earlier on was getting to her. She could already feel a knot tightening her abdomen, and he knew she was close. After handling her body for a year now, every twitch and sign doesn’t go unnoticed by this man.

"Jennie, look at me, baby." Pressing his forehead unto her, they looked at each other intimately. Mino’s eyes were studying her. No man has ever gazed at her with so much complexity. When he tilts his head and kisses her fully on her lips, It was Jennie's last straw. 

She cries out against Mino's lips, and her body tightens, tenses, and she then falls apart. Her body convulses as waves of crashing pleasure courses every fiber of her. She calls out his name one more time, and it was enough for Mino, who was still pivoting his hips to ride her orgasm, to reach his own with an intense ejaculation inside her.

Jennie could feel his muscles flexing as he made that one deep stroke and the warmth of his shots filling her in. The face he makes when he releases was of pure bliss, and Jennie softly groans at the sight of it.

"That... roughness... was uncalled for. We're in a studio. In YG." She murmured. While catching their breaths, and regaining their strength, he carefully pulls out, sets her down, and they both lean on the door for support. 

"That didn't stop you when we first did it here." He returned, and when he lifted his head to look at her, their tired faces broke into quiet sounds of laughter. She pulls him for another embrace, but looking past behind him, the first thing she found was notebooks carefully stacked on the table.

"Notebook..." The realization soon dawns upon her how long she had disappeared. With widened eyes, she gasped and pulled away. "My manager’s going to kill me."

With the help of Mino, she was able to clean herself, fix her dress, and make herself presentable again. Dabbing the sweat away from her face, she takes a few steps and finds that the weakness of her legs was in no way fading anytime soon. "You're a beast." She'd grumbled as she took a random notebook from his stack.

"You're amazing, yourself." He cups her cheeks and gives her lips another short kiss, and with that, she returns downstairs and back to her van. For the very excuse that she was drained and tired, the manager couldn't scold her much. Besides, she was indeed clutching a notebook in her hand.

On her way to the dorm, her body ultimately gave in. Jennie closes her eyes, and the feeling of that firm grip by that unknown fan around her wrist finally loosens up and lets her be; it was quickly the magnifying touch of him replaced it by the magnifying contact of him. Only him.


	2. Sweet Nothings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are other ways to please you.  
> Let me demonstrate.

From across Korea, the sky is dark, the moon is reigning, and people with all sorts of lives are tending to their basic needs. Though one can be different from another, they could all at least agree that it was late. The clock just struck two in the morning. Those with early schedules have long fallen asleep, while night owls are still hustling in the ever so bustling city of Seoul.

One night owl, in particular, is in his studio.

For more than two months, he had been traveling across different countries for Winner's Cross concert tour. It had been fun and electrifying to be under that spotlight; to spit out bars and be consumed with his performances. But it also has been very hectic, and merely sleeping could not wash away the fatigue that his mind carries. So he intends to paint. 

Song Mino checks the materials he needs; his lightly sketched canvas, the bright yellow and blue paints he will be using, the wooden stool that he is going to sit on, his song playlist, and lastly, the company's phone that will be recording him live through an app called 'Vlive.’

Vlive is a paid subscription for fans to join exclusive content, so idols were sort of obliged to film themselves and just do whatever they like. Since Mino finds subtle enjoyment with the company of said fans at such ungodly hours, he does this more often than the three other members of Winner. He does not mind being the entertainer for fellow night owls or of people with different time zones.

He taps the play button of the phone, and the usual blinking red light, which signals that the device is recording, pops up. He is now live. People across the world are joining in to press several hearts or send him comments of love. He nods in acknowledgment to the camera before he sits and turns his back from it, with one paintbrush already dipped on a sky blue hue.

Mino's eyes look up to what he sketched. It was a man who seemed very overwhelmed that he had to cover his face with his own big hands. He grimly chuckled—  _ poor guy. _

_ Let's get to work. _

* * *

  
  


A nightmare does not need monstrous creatures for it to be frightening to the dreamer. Sometimes the ones that haunt the most are those that are seemingly normal in hindsight.

In her dream, she was walking her way back to their dorm. It was dark, the moon and stars were not present to accompany her. Suddenly, she felt a strong presence following her. When her heels turned to check, there was no one.

Her pace quickens, but the road would never end. The person tailing her knows this too because now, they are actively trying to catch her. Jennie did not dare to look back as she was too frightened to do so.

She started running; the darkness loomed over, the road narrowed inch by inch. Everything felt suffocating, and suddenly— she could feel the person breathing against her neck.

Jennie sits up, frantic, sweating, and gasping for air that night. 

_ I am awake. It's safe, and it's finally over. _ Jennie knew those words were real, and yet her eyes still thoroughly scan every corner of her subtly-lit room. No one was there. She is safe. Her hand shoots up to her nape and rubs away the breathing sensation that her dream provided.  _ It was just a dream. _

With her bed positioned at the corner, she leans her back on the cold cemented wall. To keep herself grounded, she assesses her current situation. Her wall clock says it's 3:47 in the morning. Her team is flying off to Thailand at 7 am. The room is hot, her throat is parched, and she needs to sleep some more.

So she tended to her needs. "Self-care, I guess," she mumbles as she turns the air conditioner to a colder temperature, and heads to her closet to grab a soft towelette to wipe away her sweat along with her water bottle that sits on her bedside table. After chugging down whatever is left on her water bottle, she lies back down to her bed in hopes to catch more sleep.

That last part failed. The lady was awake like she just pulled an all-nighter with five cups of coffee running in her system.

_ Don’t do it. It won’t help _ , the female warned herself, and yet her hand has already reached for her phone.

Jennie scrolls down and finds a little notification from Winner's channel in her Vlive secret account. She rarely uses her account, and it has long been sitting idle on her phone. However, whenever a close colleague she adores would go live, she would sometimes pop in just to check on them.

‘@%#&*/!’, is strangely the title of the live broadcast with some sort of art piece as the thumbnail. Only one person among those four would name a stream like that. "Could it be…," she auspiciously mutters as she clicks it.

Song Mino.

"How timorous." She commented, her voice laced with fond sarcasm. She knew the subject on hand was supposedly the painting, but did he expect the audience to focus on it rather than him?

Mino wore his favorite blue checkered pajama and a black tank top. His hair is flaming red as ever and is entirely in disarray. With a sleeveless top, Jennie could see the tattoos on his broad shoulders and his toned biceps.  _ He is attractive even when he is facing the other way. _ Jennie's nose scrunches at the thought, knowing thousands of people would think the same. 

Jennie watched him stroke the canvas with more blue. Occasionally, he would turn around and would make silly jokes like how he dorkily proclaims he is making scrambled eggs while stirring on bright yellow paint, and she would chuckle because that is how he is even off work. However, on more private times,  _ well _ … she shakes her head as their last encounter a few weeks ago in that studio began to creep inside her mind.

Few more minutes pass, and she finally finds herself remotely detached from her nightmare. Something with the song playing from his vibrant studio and how he continuously deepens the colors on his work made Jennie feel at ease, probably the same way as this is healing Mino's wariness. She heaves a deep sigh, and without really putting much thought to it, her thumbs work on a Kakaotalk message to send the artist on duty.

_Song Mino:_ _Not sleepy yet?_

The man on screen pauses as he notices his phone buzzing. Upon checking what it was, his side visage tells Jennie that he was suddenly frowning. Her heart races as she wonders if she ended up disturbing him.

"It's already late. I should go to sleep." Mino says as he turns his gaze at the camera. He spoke words of encouragement, answered more comments, and after a gentle "good night,” the screen turned black.

Jennie holds herself together before bursting out in a chuckle. Was it because of her that he ended the broadcast? She wondered, perplexed. Yes, it must be, because suddenly her phone is buzzing, and Song Mino himself is asking to have a video chat with her.

"Why are you still awake?" The question was Mino's first words as he sees Jennie on the screen, lying down on her bed with her phone extended up. She is wearing her headphones, probably to keep the other girls, who are in their respective rooms, from waking up or hearing his voice.

"Nightmare. I woke up, and I couldn't sleep again." Jennie replied as she jutted her lower lip forward to a pout.

Mino disapprovingly hums because he knew very well how early she has to leave the country later. They do not text each other a lot, but they do check up on each other when they feel like it. Just like friends would.

The female did not want to spend her time dabbling on that topic. Now that she finally has his attention, it ought to be a pleasant one. "Help me sleep, then. Sing me a song, maybe?"

"All of a sudden?" He asks with an amused tone and a slight smirk on his lips.

Her eyes narrow, and she softly huffs at the way he responded. "If you have better ways to have me knocked out in an instant, I'd be happy to take it. Teach me."

That last part had Mino's gaze focusing on her. He had just arrived in his bedroom, and it was only then that he noticed how the female is wearing a white tank top, which is a contrasting color of his own, and shorts that could barely cover her thighs. Mino could not tell if she tilted her lens downwards on purpose, but it did catch his attention very well.

Jennie places her phone at the wall beside her. Her body shifts to face that side too while she hugs a bolster pillow. Her eyes were soft-looking, and her hair cascades off her shoulders when she draws it back. Even with the faint light from Jennie's room, he can see her freshly chapstick-covered lips, her smooth skin, and how her top could barely hide the lining of her soft mounds.

He could not stop staring for a moment.  _ What would it take to have this woman in his arms right now, and have her losing control while he pleases her? _

"Eyes here, baby." Jennie coos rather teasingly, knowing she had successfully stolen the man's attention away from the world and all for herself. 

"Fine, I'll sing for you." He clears his throat and sets the phone on his bedside table, and Jennie had to watch him strip his top off. "But if you don't sleep after that, you'll have to follow whatever I say after."

_ Must you make me suffer like this? _ Jennie inwardly grumbled as she nods in agreement. From their occasional secret escapades, she long knew he is always one to prefer being topless on bed, and she has seen him in his naked glory many times, cuddled with him in such a state, even. So she very well knows what she is missing out right now.

"Are you ready?"

"Hm?" Jennie blinks her eyes and finds him already lying down on the bed with his phone plugged to his headphones too. She smiles as she nods her head like an excited puppy. She would never say no to an exceptional performance by Song Mino.

Mino sang, and his voice, deep and masculine, reverberated through her headphones. Her cheeks slowly burn upon realizing his choice. It was his self-composed 'Turn off the lights' song, and it talks about having a woman beside him. The muse seems chaste and innocent, and while they lie down on the same bed, thoughts of wanting to do more with her flood him, but he tries to restrain himself. The song explicitly explains his desires.

At one point while singing, Mino would chuckle, pause, and continue again, but Jennie doesn't consider this as messing up. It only made his singing rawer. If she were the muse, she would have long succumbed to him; let him have his way with her body. In her quiet room, Jennie was already hugging her long pillow between her legs, squeezing the softness of it, and pleasantly applying pressure for herself down there.

Something about him always lures out her darkest desires, and she once expressed her frustration about it to him. Jennie can still remember how Mino shut her up with a kiss and told her that she did not need to suppress anything.  _ Show me everything,  _ he once said.

"Jennie, are you okay?" She hears him pausing after the chorus to ask that, and she shakes her head, alluring feline eyes sulking as she looks at him through the lens.

"I wish you're here with me right now." She mumbled with a small voice, knowing that he was feeling the same way too, judging at those darkening eyes.

Mino watches her ever so subtly rock her body to and fro. He figured she had been moving her hips on the pillow, which made him inhale a shuddering breath. He wanted to see more. "I presume you're not sleepy yet. As promised, you're going to follow everything I say for the night, yes?"

Jennie sinks her teeth to her lower lip, "don't tell me to sleep, please?"

"I won't," Mino reassured her. He only hesitated for a second because they have never done whatever he is going to try, but his thoughts were too loud not to say them. "... If I'm with you right now, I'd be snuggling you from behind. I'd caress your legs and trace your waist, and maybe squeeze your soft ass. Knowing you, you'd turn around in surprise, but before you can even say anything, I'd be kissing your lips like how I always do. Demanding. Passionate."

"Mino…" Jennie whines and moves her hips up as if he could feel him right there, groping the softness of her behind. Her teeth dig to her own lower cushion, seeking for his warm ones. She did not know that the deal would lead to this, but what surprised her more is that even with just his voice, Mino has successfully aroused her so easily.

Encouraged by how he is seeing her, pushed on, he continues, "l would kiss the side of your neck, your shoulders… and maybe tease you with my tongue just right below your ear, you like it when I do that, yes?"

Her breath hitches just by the fact that he remembers the right place to stimulate her. Her hand shot through the spot he mentioned, and her fingertips circle it.

"While you get distracted with those kisses, my hand would slip underneath your top. Braless, perhaps?" Jennie's eyes slowly open and upon checking Mino, who was intently staring at the screen, she would slowly move her clothing up and over her head, letting the shirt slide down the floor. Braless, indeed.

"God… Jennie, you're beautiful. I just want to crawl on top of you and touch you everywhere." Mino visibly swallowed, and he tried his best to ignore the bulge showing on his pajamas but the fact that Jennie daringly took her top off. Yet, she is so out of reach from him, hits differently in magnitudes of frustration and extreme desire.

"W-would you touch me like this? Mh…Mino, am I doing it right?" Jennie knows she would never stop now that he heard the male wanting her. Laying flat on her back, her hands wrap around her breasts, fondling them.

_ His hands are much bigger and rougher. _

_ He would grope this part… harder. _

_ He would kiss me and mark me here. _

Jennie's mind, along with Mino's encouraging whispers in her ears, had the temperature of her body rising and her body shifting fluidly and restlessly on that bed. Her legs rub together, and her pillow is already down on the floor. 

She would come to learn how her nipples felt nice and tickling on her palm, and how her fingers grazing the undersides of her breasts make her shiver in the right way. When she pinches her rosy buds, it is nowhere compared to Mino's lips or fingers doing it, but she moans all the same.

"Baby, not too loud. We don't want them hearing you, remember?" Mino softly tells her, and Jennie turns her half-lidded eyes to her phone again. She wished she could caress his chest right now and graze her palms over his abs. She did expect Mino would have her stripping so quickly like this, and she wished she had the same effect on him.  _ Am I making you feel good too? _

Jennie would learn that the answer was an undoubted yes when she realizes that Mino's hand, the one that is not holding his phone, is reaching straight further south to his body. "Mino… are you..." Jennie paused, to which Mino smirked to mask his flustered state. Daringly, he turns his camera farther from his body. Jennie watches him stroking himself, his length up and hard, and wrapped around his hand.

Jennie groans as he watches the man please himself because of her. Her fingers were curling to the sheets as she pictured Mino guiding his manhood in her, coating it with her wetness below. "I wish you could take that in me instead, baby."

"Then, spread your legs for me...show me where I would touch you next." She heard him say, and with eyes still glued, trance-like, to the phone, she bends her knees up and parts her legs. Her hands travel from her lips, tracing it, feeling it before they move to the valley of her breasts to her fluttering tummy, to her abdomen and slipping past her shorts and her panties. "Good girl. Is my baby wet for me already?"

Her cheeks redden even more when she touches herself with her middle finger. She is soaking wet, and she can only nod her head again, admittedly. His handsome face shows how satisfied he is with that. "Now slowly, guide your fingers between your folds. Don't be shy, baby. Rub that part for me… keep doing it." Jennie does what she is told. With his praises and further instructions, the female finds herself throwing her head back in pleasure.

"Mhm, then move up, press it there, roll your fingers fast for me." She knew she should be quiet, but moans still spill out of her lips even when she tries to hold back. Her middle and index finger does what she's told, and when she massages her clitoris, she almost cries out of pleasure.

"Does it feel good?" His voice has become a lot huskier, and Jennie whimpered a 'yes.' She kept stroking her wetness, imagining it was Mino doing it, and her hips rose from the very image of him.

"Spread your legs more for me, baby. Slowly, slip two of your fingers in." Mino's hand was tightening around his cock. He wished he was the one doing her right now. Hungrily, he watched her expression of lust heightened. He can not see her actions below, but as Jennie’s whole body moves while she covers her mouth to stop herself from moaning loudly, he knew she followed his instructions quite well. "Stroke yourself more and feel my tongue lapping your wetness, Jennie."

Jennie could not take it anymore. She is aware of how her womanhood has been throbbing, but the implication from the man that he would eat her out if it were not for the distance between them, just threw her over the edge. "If only you were here... here with me..." she throws a desperate gaze to the man who is still controlling her even when they are apartments away.

He once said this before, how beautiful she is when she does not hold back for who she is. She is charismatic on stage, she is adorable, and a baby behind the scenes and she is a wild seductress in the face of sexual needs. Today, Jennie looks so stunning. "You're so beautiful," he whispers when she parts her lips, and she calls out his name with a quiet moan.

"Mino…"

"I'm here with you, Jennie. You have all of my attention— just you. Don't stop moving your fingers. Move them deeper, baby…" He urges her to go beyond, shushing her when her moans become louder. "Spread those fingers inside you, Jennie. Stroke your walls that way, good girl…"

Mino witnesses Jennie falling apart, being enveloped with so much pleasure. He loves every second of it. When her eyes turned to him again, it took all of him to stay put and not just bolt into Blackpink's dorm so he could make love with her. "You're doing well, Jennie… yes, go deeper… curl your fingers and graze on the top part. Right where your clit is, thrust in and stroke that part."

Jennie did all she was told too, and only when her fingers did graze over a spot that had her suddenly convulsing in pleasure, she realized, that Mino knew it was exactly there. Her body began to shake. She dares to graze over it again and her back arches, and her hips dip to her soft mattress.  _ It feels so good... _

At one point, she has already forgotten where she is. It felt like Mino was on top of her, his weight pressing her down while he whispers words of affection and praises. His cock thrusts inside her, and she would feel complete as he kisses her on the lips. "Baby, I'm so close." She whispered with staggering short breaths. She dares to enter the third finger, and immediately, her walls tighten around, causing her to turn her head and bite her pillow to mute her mewls.

That did so much effect, not only, but to the man on the screen too. "Fuck, you're so hot, Jennie. I want you so badly… only you." She groaned when he said the last part. The heel of her hand presses her clit again, and her hips rock unsteadily to meet her thrusts. "Come for me, Jennie. Do it. You're safe, and you no longer need to hold back anymore."

Her toes curl, and her legs begin to shake. Her fingers were digging deep and frantic inside her clenching walls. Her wetness made such lewd sounds, her free hand began squeezing her breasts again, and her breathing hitches whenever Mino urged her to do it. The final straw was when she turned to look at Mino.

The man's head was thrown to his headboard, his chest, filled with tattoos, falls and rises, while his hand kept stroking his length. Mino calls for her name passionately, and his voice would shudder. He was so ethereal and sexy, and all focused on her. It is all that she ever wants.

Jennie strokes her pulsating cunt a few more times before she reaches her orgasm, gasping, clenching her legs tightly, before collapsing in a panting state. She could feel her juices coating her fingers, and Jennie wished Mino could be there to clean her up.

He, too, came gloriously. His hand was coated with his whitish liquid, and he had to stroke himself a few more times before his dick could stop spurting so much. His torso was drenched in sweat, and he lays there, a mess just like her.

"I've… never climaxed that hard… alone." Jennie's soft and breathless voice came through his headphones, and his lips made a small smirk.

"You weren't alone," Mino replied, and Jennie huffs rather adorably. She could barely move; all of the knots that hindered her fatigue from showing through her sleep are now all untied and open. As best as she could, she tries to cover her torso with her blanket and shifts to her side so she could face the man. 

"Do you feel like catching some sleep now?" He asks.

"Mhm, thanks to you." Jennie mumbles. Her eyes, already almost closed. He studies her features, and he could tell she is much more relaxed compared to when she said she had a bad dream, and he nods his head in satisfaction.  _ May the nightmares leave you be. _

They exchanged a few more words like schedules and songs as they welcome exhaustion to overwhelm them. "Good night," Mino mutters.

"Wishing you the best dreams," Jennie mumbles back before one of them finally ends the call.

  
  


* * *

A brand new day is here.

Though she barely had any sleep, Jennie felt refreshed, all the same. Another flight did not bother her at all. Along with her beloved members, they finished their fan meeting happily and with ease.

At night, Jennie arrived in her hotel room and immediately started to fix her things when Lisa pops in with a lovely smile on her lips and a powerful hug at the other. "Nini! Let's grab some dinner? I'm hungry!"

Jennie immediately agreed. "Give me a second to freshen up!" She replies, squeezing the other female before she heads to the comfort room. After a quick touch of make-up, powder, and a spray of perfume, and she was already back to discuss what kind of food they were getting. "Lisa! Are we trying something new…"

Jennie's voice trails off upon seeing what her dear member has been busy off.

Lisa looks up to Jennie with a wondering look. In her hand, she had been flipping pages of something quite very familiar. "Why do you have Song Mino's notebook with you?"


	3. Berries n' Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come, rest your tired bones and answer me.

Why do you have Song Mino's notebook with you?" Lisa asks with bright wondering eyes.

Before Jennie's whole system can even panic, her lips have already formulated the answer. In a most casual voice that she can muster, while remaining an unyielding eye contact with the youngest member, she replies, "I had mistaken it as my own when I was hastily retrieving it after that Paris flight. I was planning to give it back to him earlier, but well..." 

"But our Nini had a hard time waking up!" Lisa concluded with a knowing look, making the both of them recall the many times she had to knock on the other’s door before she heard a panicking voice saying,  _ “I’m up! I’m awake! I’m sorry, I’m up!”  _

Jennie rolls her eyes, “hey, we still managed to hop in the plane at the right time!” She joins her friend on the soft mattress to tickle the blonde’s sides. Lisa squeals and wriggles until she’s resting her head on Jennie’s lap, and she is finally spared from those playful hands. “Anyways, I was hoping I could give it to him before heading to the airport since it’s been sitting with me for a few weeks now.”

“I’m sure he’d understand. We’re swamped with schedules, and YG’s provided notebooks or music sheets all look the same.” Lisa replies with a reassuring but carefree tone. "Now you're one among many victims. I mistook Lee Hi's notebook as mine last time, and I got to flip through her adorable drawings!"

"Stop snooping around people's things!" Jennie clicks her tongue with a feign disapproval while she affectionately messes her friend's fringes to which she earns an adorable whine. "So, dinner?"

"Let's wait for Rosè and Jisoo. Mino's sacred notebook is here. Might as well check it out!" The ever so bright and bubbly lady chirps as she starts flipping the pages and checking the contents inside.

"I'm sure our ever so kind  _ sunbae _ wouldn't mind." She says with a voice dripping in light sarcasm. She did check the notebook too when she first had it out of curiosity. That must make them both nosy. When she texted Mino about taking a peek at his scribbles, the man only replied that he does not mind, and so here they are. "Let's see, hm… song lyrics… little drawings! Hm, rhymes, whoops, some Winner polaroid shots. Wow, rated PG lyrics!"

Jennie can only laugh at the other's reactions. Her fingers run through her friend’s soft hair absentmindedly. “It’s an everything kind of notebook. Memories, lyrics, thoughts, pictures tucked...”

"Oh, this one is nice. It's a poem by Shibata Toyo." Clearing her throat, Lisa sits up and reads what was written on that page out loud.

_ Don't Lose Heart _

_ Oh, please don’t sigh that you are unhappy. _

_ The sunshine and the breeze will not favour anyone. _

_ Dreams can be dreamed equally. _

_ I have seen hard times, but I am glad that I am alive. _

_ Don’t you ever lose heart either. _

For a moment, the two ladies were silent as they pondered over the message of the poem. “He has a strong mental fortitude, doesn’t he?”

An image of Song Mino appears before Jennie’s mind, and she can’t help but think how his smile remains the same as it was during their trainee days. He still has his light, and it’s safe to say that after tripping, bending, fighting, and crawling to get back up every time, he is much brighter now. She smiles fondly over the thought. “The guy’s practically been through everything. Disbandment, a member who left, hiatuses, fake scandals...” 

“And he’s still here. Winner too.” Lisa’s fingertips graze over a polaroid photo of the four men she mentioned, which was pasted beside the poem. She heaves a deep breath and rereads the poem with a determined gaze. “I’m hoping we can be resilient and strong like them too.”

“We  _ are _ resilient. We  _ are _ strong.” The older female interjected firmly, and immediately, she is back on the bed being tackled by the ever so giddy Lalisa.

“Nini, thank you for being so strong! Even after everything!” Jennie winced upon hearing that because she knew what the other meant. Her arms wrapped tightly around Lisa to ground herself from remembering those days again.  _ How long has it been? A year? _ She wonders as she recalls when the world watched her every move when Jongin and her dated. It was like a sudden initiation of how within a snap of a camera, an idol’s stability can quickly tumble just like that.

“Of course. It’ll take more than that to break me.” She loudly declares, and so did the growl in Lisa’s stomach that came after that. The two girls looked at each other, and they broke down into fits of laughter.

Just in time, there was a loud knock on the door, and the call of their other sisters can be heard from the hallway. They shuffle off the bed, and one strong movement topples the notebook down to the floor. When Jennie retrieves it, she ends up opening a page for the first time. There, a small encircled date was written so carefully.

_ May 10, 2013 _

_Whoa._ For whatever reason, there was a sharp tug on her gut when she found it, and for a moment, she couldn’t look away.

"Nini, let's eat!" Rosè's tingling voice echoes across the hallway.

"Coming!" Jennie replies, and while she catches up with the girls, her curious thoughts remain to that scribbled date.

* * *

Another week passed.

Song Mino stares at the newly painted canvas with satisfaction. Shorter brush strokes, and more realism infused on the face of a man that he had created. With beady eyes and a hooked ring in the middle of his lower lip, this new piece is grungier due to the pale hues he chose to color the cheeks, forehead, and chin, which are very much in contrast to the black shadows he added and the red-orange background.

"Oi, Mino." His head whips back at the sound of the voice and Kwon Jiyong, one of his favorite seniors in the company, and now a brother-like friend approaches him from behind. "Do you have a lighter with you?" He asks as he shows a cigarette stick between his fingers.

Mino gathers the paintbrushes he had been using to his right hand so his left can fish out what the other male wanted.

"That sure is looking good. Is that you?" Jiyong asks as his gaze flickers to the painting, while his lips bite the end of the white stick. “It could be you.” the younger male briefly replies, making the corner of his lips curl to an acknowledging grin. He lights the cigarette up and makes a few draws to steady the fire. When it was ready, he followed it up with a deep inhale and a long puff of the gray smoke. Toxic as it may be, the warmth wrapping his lungs comforted him.

"This one fits your studio a lot, doesn’t it?" The painter looks around the man's said studio one more time. Peaceminusone was a mess of paint canisters, dirty brushes, neon smeared canvases, finished works that silently screamed in every dried stroke, and words that extended across the walls in black and red. Flowers are not grown but drawn mercilessly in contrasting gradients and footsteps of the owner and the guests that come, remain on the cemented floor in different colors.

“Everything that is made here, fits here,” Jiyong replied with a short nodding of his head, and as Mino watched the man he long looked up to, he was sure this place is some sort of extension to his soul. It is tattered and all-over-the-place, but it is beautiful and the only one like it. It is full but empty at the same time. It's bittersweet and yet hopeful too.

“I’m leaving this here.” Mino bends down to place his finishing touch — a circle, a triangle inside it, and a vertical line crossing the triangle — his signature. “A congratulations-for-coming-back-from-the-army type of gift.”

Though he may look ruffler now with that make-up free and unshaved face, Jiyong grins all the same with his eyes turning to small crescents; his lips exhale his gray swirls of smoke when he counters, "I would have bought it if you didn't plan to leave it here. Thank you. I'll treasure it. How are we feeling about the exhibit, by the way?"

Mino pauses to think, and as the two of them clear away some catalogs on some chairs so they can sit on it, Jiyong’s hand pats his shoulder. Perhaps his face already showed his answer because, with another long drag, Jiyong utters the words, “I’m proud of you.”

The surge of happiness he felt upon hearing that is indescribable. Six years ago, Mino would have never thought a day would come when the famously known GD would someday be like a brother to him. It is crazy, and it goes to show how time can change situations and people drastically. To further prove that sentiment, two days from now, three of his paintings will be a part of the SEEA exhibition, which is an event and a display of different arts to provide opportunities to new artists across the country.

This new opportunity only drives him to get better; to do more. He is confident he will attain what he wants, whatever may happen.

Suddenly, his phone buzzes, and he has immediately stripped away from his thoughts. He checked the message and could not help but wonder — why? 

_ Jinwoo hyung: Jennie is here, looking for you. (o.O)  _

The added emoji by his co-occupant of the dorm, Jinwoo, had him snorting. “Something came up. I need to go home, _ hyung _ ."

"Ditching me over someone. Must be a girlfriend.” Jiyong casually says as he taps his cigarette on the nearest ashtray while the other gathers his things back to his bag.

“Please, if I did have a girlfriend, you would know. You’d be the first person I’d ask for advice.” Mino grins as the two of them head out of the studio.

“Well, if we’re going to push that agenda, as an expert in this field, I’m telling you to be careful. Cameras may be everywhere” Jiyong slings an arm around his junior labelmate. “You’re still climbing for the top. It’s too early to fuck up.”

Mino nods his head solemnly. “Don’t worry. I’m only going home.”

* * *

  
  


_ And at home, she waits. _

“Welcome home!” Jinwoo, who was busy preparing sandwiches at the kitchen, couldn’t hide the relief from his voice when he arrived. The latter would soon realize what kept the older male up on his toes when upon directing his gaze to the living room, he finds Jennie sitting sheepishly on one of their sofas.

“I wanted to give this back and personally apologize for sending it so late,” Jennie explains with a tap on his notebook that is resting on the coffee table. Mino closes the distance between the two of them, and upon filling space next to her, she leans closer to whisper apologetically. “I think I made Jinwoo feel a bit uncomfortable? Judging as he has been in the kitchen for maybe 10 minutes now.”

The male broke out into quiet laughter at what she said, and he could not help but laugh some more when Jinwoo, as timely as he can be, joined them in the living room with a tray of the promised sandwiches along with a bowl of strawberries and a glass of iced tea. “ _ Hyung _ , you barely move in this apartment, and now you’re suddenly a MasterChef?”

“Jennie, this isn’t much, but please enjoy!” the eldest says with a prince-like smile on his face as if he has long forgotten Mino existed.

“I think it’s extravagant!” Says the nonexisting being quite loudly. He grabs a strawberry and is munching his playful complaints right away. “Why is there only one glass? Where’s my iced tea?”

“Make one for your own, you rascal.” Jinwoo sharply responds to Mino before beaming at the only maiden in the room. “Jennie, enjoy!” Then he disappears in his bedroom, causing Jennie to cover her mouth as she merrily laughs at their whole exchange.

“The two of you are close since trainee days, so don't worry too much. Jinwoo  _ hyung's _ just probably not used to having a pretty lady in this apartment.” Mino gave her a sideways glance, and she rolls her eyes with her lips mouthing the word,  _ 'flirt.' _ He grins at that, and in some sort of a playful retaliation, he takes the glass of tea, and he sipped the refreshing drink.

“No, stop! He made that for me!” Jennie whines and grabs for the glass, but Mino scooches to the other side. “Jinwoo _ oppa _ ! Mino’s drinking my iced tea!” the lady called out almost like an annoyed baby, and just in time, Jinwoo returns and right away, pinches the younger male’s nose, causing him to give it up before he ends up choking.

Lower lip jutting out into a pout, Jennie drinks whatever remains of it when Jinwoo handed the glass to her. “Stop teasing the lady so much, Mino.” he scolds, and just when the other could make another comeback, he was surprised to see his brother dressed to go out.

“I’m staying overnight with a friend. He does youtube and wants me to be in it. Our manager said it’s okay, considering it's just a casual hangout.” Jinwoo explains before he turns his gaze to the female, “are you heading out now too?”

“I… wanted to ask Mino…  _ oppa _ about lyrics composition,” Jennie answered with slight pauses in between.

Jinwoo nodded his head and took a minute or two to nag at Mino to be gentle around her and to make sure she gets home safe when they are done. He soon bade his goodbye, shutting the door with a soft click.

_ Then there were just two. _

“Lyrics composition, huh?” Mino glances at her sideways. He hunches over with elbows on each of his legs after he pops another strawberry into his mouth. 

"No, actually…" she hesitated for a moment; cheeks already dusted in pink. Even if they do trample around the rules set by their company, the two of them are always still so careful when it comes to meeting each other. Ironic as it may be. Visiting his dorm is reckless, and he knows this very well too. She feared he might think that she is too much, but Mino remained composed, and when he shifts his position sideways to face her more, his gaze somehow tells her that there is nothing to be worried about.  _ He is reliable, like always. _

She breathes in deeply. The curiosity had been gnawing her for three straight days, and something tells her that she needed to know this one. So she asks, "What happened on May 10, 2013?" She flips through the notebook to show him that page where he has written the said date.

Mino was taken aback, and Jennie can visibly see his face slowly turning red too. Her heart immediately felt like it was being squeezed out because she rarely witnesses him blushing this easily.

With a hand rubbing his nape, his answer comes in a slow mumble. "I'm bad with dates, Jen. I've honestly forgotten already. I wish I wrote what happened there too."

_ Lies. _ Jennie immediately thought. He is terrible with dates, accurate, but this man can pinpoint particular pasts like it was just yesterday—that, and the fact that his expression ultimately shows that he is shy.

"Is that so?" She responded with narrowing eyes while her brain was racking on ways to make him speak. His dishonesty is something to be upset about, but Mino knows Jennie from head to toe, in and out. The fact that she can't even get the meaning of the date frustrates her. She wanted to know this man more. Open him up and read every piece that makes him Song Mino.

_ No matter what it takes. _

Jennie takes the last piece of the fruit he had been digging on and pierces half of it with her teeth. Her hand grabs for the collar of his shirt, and the man had to steady himself by pressing his hand on the soft couch. Mino catches her alluring gaze, and just as he was about to lean away, the end of the strawberry brushes his lips. He freezes, ultimately tempted to try the combination of Jennie and the last strawberry. He finds himself tilting his head and opening his mouth to take a bite of the fruit.

Between munching and kissing her, he selfishly wants to do both. Everything about her is addicting. His arms lock around her small frame, pulling her closer until she is on his lap. A line of juice dribbles down Mino's chin, and Jennie cleans it off with her tongue, tracing his skin and up to slip it inside his mouth. She daringly explores his cavern to which she would easily earn a sexy groan from him.

He could barely keep up with her advances, and part of him is still reeling over the sweetness of the fruit and Jennie herself. He could feel her tongue grazing over his and then stroking the roof of his mouth. His hips rise without even meaning too, and she gladly sinks her weight to where he wanted it.

She bites the man’s lower lip and tugs on it roughly. Mino flinches at the slight pain, but another kiss from her, and he could care less anymore. He could not trace how long they made out, and how their slow grinding on each other’s middle had him bulging on his pants already. “What’s gotten into you?” He finally manages to say as her lips trail down to his jawline.

“I was thinking,” Jennie whispers as she draws back to sit fully on top of him, her hands sliding down to his chest where she fiddles with his black shirt. “Since Jinwoo’s not sleeping here tonight. I mean, it’s crazy… but I want to keep you company.” She looks up to him with big eyes and a heart that is pounding against her ribcage in fear that he would find her too clingy and whatnot.

"Jennie," Mino holds her hands and brought them to his lips, “you said you needed to head out, though?"

She held her breath. "Do you want me to go?"

Just when she thought she would finally have the most embarrassing moment in her life, Mino’s eyes harden, and his jaw tenses as if he could not believe she would ask that in the first place. "Never."

Butterflies in her stomach and a smile of excitement, she throws her arms around him and kisses him hard on the lips. Jennie felt him smile too, and that made it all much better. “Then, don’t worry. I can come up with a clean and safe excuse. No one will look for me," she promises.

It was going to be an eventful night for sure.

* * *

Even with having the place all to themselves, they still need to be extra careful since the other members know the passcode to this apartment. So they had to halt their intimate session in the living room for a moment, much to Mino's disappointment, but they did decide to order food for dinner and maybe watch a movie while they eat. It sounded astoundingly like a simple and ordinary night, which made everything just perfect for his preference.

As Mino gives his favorite restaurant a call, Jennie sends a text message to her friend, Irene, who she was supposedly meeting with. In the text, she says that her manager thinks she will be staying with Irene overnight. She adds that she is safe, and she will explain everything tomorrow.

_ I trust you. Take care and have fun! _ Was Irene’s only reply though Jennie knows she will be interrogated thoroughly by her older friend. She is not looking forward to that bit, but she gazes up at the male who is courteously repeating his order, and she can’t help but think that it’ll be worth it.

Hopping off his bed, she digs into his smaller closet to grab a towel. She strips off her yellow blouse, jeans, bra, and panties, and neatly folded and piled them to a safe spot. She figures it is best to take a refreshing bath now and save her clothes, considering she still has to go home in the morning.

_ "Join me after that." _ Jennie mouths to Mino when she passes by him along the way to their bathroom. His eyes would trail her every step, and the man on the other end of the call would have to keep calling for his customer to get him back to his senses.

The first thing she noticed in the bathroom was how surprisingly clean and full of bath essentials there are. Seeing as they have a tub too, she happily fills it with warm water and begins adding some bubble bath, drops of essential oils, and two cup-full of Epsom salt for more profound relaxation.

When it seemed bubbly and scented enough, she unraveled his towel and carefully dipped herself into the tub. A loud groan escapes her lips as warm water hugs her tired body.

"Mind if I join you?" His deep voice that she can't get enough of reverberates across the room as Mino enters the bathroom, locking the door behind him

"Come and massage me." She speaks in a baby voice and he rolls his eyes at how adorable she is while he began unbuttoning his top. Jennie stares up at his beautiful tattoos all over his body. She watches how the lines of his muscles and abs form and flex while he undresses, and when he finally tugs on his pants, the lady blushes once more to find him already quite hard.

The tub is not that spacious, but it is enough for her to squeeze in between his legs or straddle him while bending her legs to a kneeling position. When Mino joins her from behind, She leans her back on his sturdy torso. The water is deeply relaxing, but nothing can top his warmth.

Immediately taking advantage of this position, the male's fingers gather her hair and tie it up with a band that he brought, to which he elicits a fond giggle from the lady. "How prepared of you," she comments lightly.

“Always.” Mino would then place his hands on her shoulders, where he would press and roll his fingers to uncoil her tensed knots. Her eyes close, and deep sighs fill the room.

"You ought to relax sometimes, Jennie." He commented as his lips traced her nape down her spine. The hands that were massaging her move forward from either side of her to begin fondling her breasts. "So soft," he whispers. She turns to his voice, and his lips capture hers for another kiss, taking her moan when his index fingers play with her nipples.

_ No, this isn't how it's supposed to be, _ Jennie could barely think as Mino's hand slips between her legs as to massage her there too. Her legs snap shut in surprise, trapping his naughty hand, but his free one quickly spreads her wide open for him again, and he is back, stroking the lining of her entrance. “Already so wet for me,” he hums with his lips on her shoulder.

_ No, no, no, _ Jennie throws her head back to his shoulder when one of his fingers enters her, making her gasp loudly. "S-stop," she managed to say while she whimpers and buries her face to the side of his neck.

Perhaps he did not hear her or maybe because not once did she ever tell him to stop from their previous surreptitious sessions, that Mino kept his advances to her body. He lays kisses on her ear, kneads her soft mound, and pumps his finger inside her slick womanhood. Every moan was like an arousing song for him, and with them finally alone for the whole night, he wanted to keep hearing it. So he adds another finger causing her pussy to clench tightly and for the lady to cry out in pleasure.

"Mino, please…" Jennie clings on to him as his fingers stroke her walls repeatedly. "I want to see you." 

"Just a bit more." Mino insisted. "It's been so long, baby. I've missed you." He curls his fingers up, just like how he instructed her last time, and Jennie's body lost it. She shuddered and bucked her hips wildly, causing some of the water to pour out of the tub. Mino could care less. All he can think of is her and how he could please her body as no one else can.

It was not long before she reached her orgasm, and Mino held her tight as she lay there catching her breath. "I hate you." She pants and hits his chest with her small fist when she weakly manages to face him finally.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." He mumbles with a grin, and he kisses her so softly then and there. She closes her eyes, and her slender fingers curl around his hair, toying with it before she breaks the kiss to have his body soaking and sinking more to the bubbly water.

"You're not allowed to touch me anymore while we bath," Jennie states with a firm tone, causing the male to scrunch his nose and groan like a spoiled kid. She tries her best not even to give him a smile at that, and so when he places his arm on the sides of the tub, the female took her time to bathe him. From his ears, cheeks, down to his neck, and his long arms — she lets her soapy hands graze all over it.

"How do you like this bath?" She asks when she has finally calmed down from her first orgasm. Her hands now travel back and forth on his pecs, covering all spots before moving down to her abs. Her front lips sink on her lower lip while she does so. "Lie down further for me, please?"

"You know how I already feel about.. it." He answers with his breath hitching. He follows through her request until the back of his head leans on the edge of the tub. He'll come to learn that this would further minimize his movements, and she'll have full authority on him. He watches Jennie move forward on top of her. Her loose hair tie works wonders at a time like this. "You're so beautiful, Jennie." 

Her lips curl into a pleased smirk. To reward her man with the compliment, she lies on top of him, pressing her chest onto his. Tugging his hair, she demanded him to look up so she could place wet kisses along the line of his throat, to his Adam's apple. She did not spare his weather tattoos, too, as she suckles and nips on each spot. Mino releases a husky moan, much to her satisfaction.

Due to the slippery liquid surrounding them, she easily maneuvers her body up and down on his. Her nipples flick and graze his, causing him to moan, and for his chest to rise and fall, his breathing already unsteady. "Don't touch me," she reminds breathlessly, and Mino had to close his fists to obey her. "Good boy," she coos as she moves back up to kiss his lips.

_ Finally _ , they can continue where they left off in the living room, and she is ultimately leading again. With the slow and passionate kiss they share, she finally acknowledges his hard dick pressing on her stomach. "You sure have been waiting quite too long, baby. Are you already in pain?" She mumbles against his lips before trailing her tongue around the softness of those tiers.

"Jennie…" Mino started, almost begging when suddenly, she shifted up and adjusted them both so she could begin to grind her warm pussy, straight between her folds to his length. The two of them groaned almost instantly.

"Mh, that feels good." Jennie admittedly says. She entirely sits up and steadies herself with one hand on his chest and the other on the edge of the tub. There, the female began grinding her slit harder on his dick. Her hips move to and fro repeatedly, and when she moves a little forward, her clitoris gets stimulated too. "Oh god… ahh… it feels so good!" She arches her back and throws her head to look up to the ceiling; moans spill from her lips relentlessly. She felt powerful and in full bliss by just humping on top of Song Mino.

Suddenly, the lady feels his hands kneading her perky breasts again, and she immediately holds his hands to stop him. "This is what you get..mmhng.." she rolls her hips, and her body convulses when the tip of his cock grazes her clit again. "F-for not listening to me earlier."

"So you'll just use me… however you want?" Mino's eyes were darker and full of lust more than ever. This is the very first time Jennie asserted dominance, and he never knew how effectively erotic it is too.

"Mhm," she answers and mewls at the same time as she sets herself down to his embrace again while still gyrating her hips. She smiles mischievously with a tilt of her head, "I'll use you to my heart's content in this very bathroom. The next time you use the tub, you'll touch yourself with me in your mind."

"I always masturbate with you in my mi — ... _ fuck _ ." Mino curses and ceases his snide remark when her hand dips into the water to wrap it tightly around his cock. 

"I see. Do you stroke yourself like this?" Jennie's thumb presses down the head of his cock, and Mino hisses in pleasure. His hand shoots up to her waist, with his fingers digging to her skin. The female hums in delight as she moves her hand up and down, quickening the pace. She presses her forehead to his, and with a feign innocent look, she provokes him even more. "Am I doing it right? Do you move your hand like this when you masturbate and think of me? Is this how you did it while you watched me days ago?"

It felt like he was being pushed to the very edge. Mino's breath was staggering and inconsistent. For a moment, he just lies down there while Jennie takes advantage of his body. She would kiss him, but never too long so he would groan in frustration. Her hands splash warm scented water on his head, and she would stroke him again, sometimes rough and fast, and when it seems like he could release any moment, she will slow down. Her lips and tongue occupy him not only to his lips but to his neck, his nipples where she nibbles and tugs playfully. 

"Jennie," his voice was strained and almost begging. The female being called shuddered at his weak call. She has never seen him in this state. It made her heart race and her body feel immensely turned on.

She, too, can barely hold out anymore after that orgasm that he gave her, she has been extremely sensitive, and if it were not for the bath, her fluids would have been evident by now. _ Maybe it's time. _ So she kneels up again. Her hand coils around his member and she let the tip of his cock probe her entrance. "Do you want me, Song Mino?"

"More than you ever know." He says in a heartbeat. He leans his body forward and peppers her kisses on the underside of her breasts. She sighs pleasurably, but she would not just give the last bit to him. So with feline-like glare, her hands shot up to his throat, pushing him back, curling her fingers, and digging her nails a bit to the sides of his neck. 

Mino's hooded eyes glint in interest and severe desire over her body. He could feel the squeeze around his neck, which made him groan in resignation. "What more do you want from me? Must I beg for you? Jennie, I can barely hold it in, please — "

She held her breath and adored the moment. Her body's temperature rises just by hearing his deep voice begging for her. A dominant Mino is hot beyond control, but this, this is something new. Her hands unravel from his neck, and instead, it caresses his face. Jennie leans close to nibble his earlobe, and there, she whispers her demand. "May 10, 2013. What does it mean to you?"

Mino's eyes widened, and he was utterly flabbergasted.  _ All of this, just for that information? _ "Why do you care so much?" He snaps even without meaning to.

"Something tells me it's important to you. So I want to know. I want to know you. Everything about you!" She whines, louder this time.

Mino looks away with a frown, and Jennie sinks herself, so his length enters her half-way. They both moan. He could feel her shaking in an attempt to keep herself steady. "I'm..not moving any further if you don't tell me!"

"Stubborn." He says with an impressed smirk etched on his face. With a deep sigh, Mino's strong arms circle her, and his lips press to her ear as he finally whispers the significance of the date. "May 10, 2013. It's the day we first met."

"Why were you so adamant about hiding it?" With his warm embrace pulling her down, Jennie could feel his length filling her between her legs. She did not resist anymore. Her head is reeling from being filled with his size again, the need to cum, and his answer.

"I don't know… you might think I’m obsessive? I didn't want you to run away. I wrote it down because — well, it felt special. Still is, if I'm bravely honest." Jennie looks up to him, and their gazes lock. She stared up at him and started moving her hips, grinding and bouncing slowly at first. The water slosh and splash off the tub, their breathing becomes erratic, and they can no longer contain the lewd noises spilling from their lips.

"Do I look like someone who'll run away from you, mh?" She gasps as his dick rubs on her g-spot, and Mino was quick to hold her still and thrust his hips upwards on that same angle over and over. "There… right there… fuck me, baby, please!" She mewled and tried to regain her momentum. She leans down, and her lips possessively kiss his shoulders, his chest while she lets the man fuck her without holding back at all. Her walls clenched tightly around his cock, which made Mino spill a blistering moan. 

With her eyes still gazing at his handsome face, she witnesses lust and nostalgia dance and be coated with affection on his expression. It may have been the most bizarre combination, but she understood it all too well.

_ We did have fun. _ She recalls their very first meeting. She hasn't forgotten too.

Mino kisses her, and she responds more intimately. Jennie's body was suddenly hyper-aware of his touches, of his attempts to buck his hips to deepen his thrust inside her, of how his hand moves to knead her ass. "Ride me, Jennie. Use me. Just like how you planned." He mumbles as his tongue enters her mouth again. 

He led the kiss, but she took the reins when moving on top of him. Rolling her hips at first, letting her walls feel every bit of him, then she grinds against him to please her clit.

Mino's toes curl, his muscles flex, his stomach tightens, and he breaks the kiss, cursing and calling her name. He was close. So close.

Jennie let his length stroke her a few more times, and her body gave way, convulsing on top of him. Mino took the opportunity to bring her down, so he could pump his cock wildly inside her and Jennie cries out in pure pleasure that she can barely control anything much less her body. 

When Mino reached his orgasm, he kept thrusting inside her, Jennie was tightening for her second one for the day. "I'm cumming again," she gasps, and the feeling of his warm cum filling her had her releasing her high in an instant.

"I never thought you had it in you to top so well." He mumbles as he remains buried deep inside her. "Hot."

"I can barely move." Jennie weakly turns her head towards him.

"Don't worry. You can just lie down, and I'll do the rest." He playfully says, earning a light slap on his arm.

The rest of the night went as planned; his, on pajamas and her, on his big shirt. They had dinner inside his locked bedroom and watched movies after movies. That night, Jennie rests while being cuddled by him.

"Do you miss it?" She asks as she feels herself falling asleep already. "Those early days?"

"You mean our trainee days?" Mino retorted, and they both sleepily chuckled, knowing how those times had their difficulties too.

"I meant, us back then," she corrected.

"I do."

"Me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are Seven (7) + special chapters in total that are currently finished. I'll post them soon. Thank you for reading!


End file.
